


Across Time and Sea.

by WithASideOfPixieDust



Series: Across Time. [1]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithASideOfPixieDust/pseuds/WithASideOfPixieDust
Summary: A bond forged through time, sending her to a place she never dreamed of and yet she cannot go of. A young mechanic finds her dreams living the life of a young woman aboard a doomed ship, perhaps there are more to these dreams than meets the eye.She relives the tragedy over and over, meeting people whom fill her hollow life with joy and with love.The dreams no longer feel like dreams, she can feel them becoming her reality.Can she save those that have died?Can she save him?Be ready for pain friends.





	Across Time and Sea.

**Author's Note:**

> The Titanic Au no one asked for and yet a dream happened and here we are. 
> 
> I must admit, I wasn't going to write this but once the thought was in my mind it simply wouldn't let me go. 
> 
> Get ready for the long haul friends, this one may be a long one and in fact may lead to a sequel.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments or ask questions.

She should have left at eighteen, put as much distance between herself and Unkar Plutt as possible but for an eighteen year old foster child with little knowledge of the world and a belief in her parents perhaps one day returning to her, she simply couldn't leave. Instead the Southampton girl opted to stay, use her knowledge for mechanics and continue to work under the vile man that paid her wages. 

For years she believed her future belonged elsewhere, with her family, they never came. 

She was twenty-three when finally, after years of guilt, she knew she needed to leave. She had been saving, young Rey was nothing if not savvy. Most would have booked a flight out of the country, leave for New York and try their luck but no, she had opted for a different route. Rey was more than just a mechanic, more than a junker as some would call her, she loved to read, she loved the history of her town, the port that farewelled the RMS Titanic. How could she possibly say no when the announcement of a replica voyage was made, her chance at a new life and a final way of saying goodbye to her hometown via a boat so very similar to that of the one that filled her dreams as a child. 

She certainly couldn't afford first class, instead opting for the cheapest room possible, she certainly didn't need much room. 

In but two months, she would be free from this small room, letting the family go, the ones that had never returned. She had a future out there and she was determined to find it. 

As she lay upon her stiff pillow her mind drifted towards that future, her bright hazel eyes gleaming at the prospects that would await her, the adventure she would find. As her eyes drifted close, her dark hair pooled behind her, that something truly remarkable would occur. Something binding her mind to that of the past and the sea. 

Adventure had certainly come to find this Southampton girl **.**

* * *

She had been asleep for but a moment, a bad nights sleep was not uncommon but that hardly explained the smell of sea salt, the way her hair shifted around her face nor the hard wooden floor beneath her body. She startled upwards, her head aching as she moved. 

"Ma'am, ma'am." Rey felt her small body being jostled, oh how she ached. She hardly had a moment to think before she felt arms pulling her upwards, her eyes finally opening to such a bright unexpected light. 

She held her breathe at the scene before her, the ocean before her. So wide, open and free. 

"How on earth did you get up here?" His voice halted for a second, "never mind that, you're bleeding."

Her head swivelled to the man, his uniform pressed to perfection. She had seen such a uniform before, the pictures coming to the forefront of her memory. An officer of, but that was impossible. 

"Where am I?" She asked, her throat feeling dry as the words passed through it. 

"Why the RMS Titanic Ma'am, now you must be seen to for that cut and then you'll find yourself back down to steerage." Though he spoke directly to her, her eyes were elsewhere. Scanning the deck she found herself on, a few women had come about looking at her in, was that disgust? 

Her eyes darted downwards, her clothing far from what she went to sleep in. She was in a dress, a shock in itself. 

Her face had turned white, this was nothing like those dreams of her childhood, this felt real. She felt hungry, she smelt the sea and felt the wind upon her cheeks. She wanted to scream but opted for something far more familiar, she ran. Yanking her arm, she sprinted, running in shoes that were not at all comfortable. Running away from things she did not understand was something she did as a child and in this instance, it felt right. Blood moved down her forehead as she moved briskly across the deck. A few men shouting at her, some calling for an officer to remove her. She didn't care, she couldn't. 

"Stop her!" 

Her eyes darted around, looking for anywhere to go, to be alone, she needed to think. 

Rey was jolted and swung back as her arm was grabbed forcefully. There was no where for her to move now, she was tiny in comparison to the man whom had grabbed her. Hands so large that there was little chance of her escaping such a grip. 

"And where do you think you're going?" His voice was deep, her body shivered at the first word to even leave his mouth. 

Rey looked up to him, finding a young man, impeccably dressed. He held himself well, back straight and head held high. He was a man of importance. 

"I'm no supposed to be here." It was the first thought to come to her mind, her eyes beseeching him to release her. He but remained collected, his face not moving and yet his eyes, they were but a gateway to his mind. 

"Clearly, you're from steerage and now you're running a muck on the first class deck. Have some decency and return to where you belong." There was no malice, no real change in his tone but it had her mouth dropping open in shock, that was not at all what she had expected.

Colour returned to her cheeks, her brow furrowing. How dare he look down on her! Who did he think he was?  


"Mr. Ren, my apologies sir. Please let us take her, we thank you and apologise for the inconvenience." The officer could hardly get his words out, Rey had truly left him in the dust and yet he wished to take her once more. 

More people had gathered, she pulled her eyes from her captor, instead finding numerous first class passengers watching on, whispering about the filthy steerage passenger upon their deck. Oh how close she came to screaming at them for release. She hardly had the chance before two men, older than her but still young in a sense but they had soft eyes. One man of colour and another whom stayed quite close by. They too dressed to impress however the man of colour whom held himself high was looked at with as close to disgust as she had been. 

"She's injured, covered in bruises and is bleeding. Have you some decency, she's clearly confused and knocked her head. Give her some room." The man with lightly tousled hair spoke, stepping forward. In an instant she took note of another man beside the brooding man with large hands and eyes of true depth. 

The conversation that had started to unfold was lost on her, her head ringing. She could see the look of boredom upon the red haired mans face, he didn't want to be here and then, there, he glanced with repulsion at the coloured man whom had joined his friend in the discussion. 

"Excuse me," a soft voice, stern and strong just the same broke through and had everyone's gazes shifting. "Let me take her, get her back on her feet before we dump her back in steerage shall we. I shall take full responsibility for, darling what was your name?" Their gazes met, her eyes, the resembled _his_ eyes _._

What was she to say? This was her body, she knew it, she felt it and yet she had absolutely no idea what was going on or whom she really was here. If this was a dream, the only explanation she could manage then why did it feel so real. 

"I'm, I don't know." She could hardly finish her sentence before the sounds of footfalls filled her ears and she glanced back to her side, Mr. Ren and his colleague leaving without much more of a word and yet as her eyes moved back towards the older woman, there was such deep sadness. What world had she fallen into?

"What name do you want to be called by?" The darker man finally spoke towards her, such a kind smile on his face. "I didn't really have a name myself until Poe helped me and in turn Mr and Mrs. Solo."

They were all looking at her expectantly and so she threw caution to the wind. 

**"Call me Rey please."**

 

 

 


End file.
